This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Faculty Research Development Awards (FRDAs): To enhance the research base at WV-INBRE Primarily Undergraduate Institutions (PUIs), we provide funds to support biomedical research projects to be carried out at the PUIs. These grants benefit the WV-INBRE as a whole as well as the PUIs, and each focused on a biomedical research project. Individual investigators at each PUI were awarded one of the following two types of grants: 1. Larger grants of up to $75,000 to support biomedical research investigations at WV-INBRE PUIs;These grants required preliminary data demonstrating feasibility of the project. Priority was given to collaborative efforts between PUI investigators and biomedical researchers at MUSOM or WVUHSC. 2. Smaller grants of up to $15,000 to support PUI investigators in extending an ongoing biomedical research project, or beginning a new project.